A Love Once Lost
by TheDuckWhisperer
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved died before you even got the chance to tell them? For some they would try to get back up and move on, for others they would do anything to get the back. No matter what 'anything' is... LinkxZelda. Maybe some minors.


**Heyo peoples! It's Duckie or TDW here and I'm just experimenting with a new Fanfic called 'A Love Once Lost'. I'm getting a good feeling about this Fanfic, unlike the other ones I've been writing. That's why I had a quick (VERY LONG) vacation due to writer's block. Anyway thanks to all the people who still believe in me and my (more or less) lazy ways. Thankies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. If I was Nintendo, do you think I'd be saying I didn't own Zelda?**

* * *

><p><em>I remember this day so well it saddens me…<em>

It was summertime, and our parents were on their annual get-together at Lake Hylia, and it was second time we had met in person. Since we had met, we had been mailing each other so much that the mailman had to start taking a monthly vacation.

I was so ecstatic to see her again. Even though we had only met a year ago, it felt like we were already best friends.

When I saw her. Her face lit up. I must've had a goofy smile on my face because she started to giggle. Our parent's let us go catch up at the beach while they set up. We told each other everything. She told me about how life was at the capital, and I told her about how life was in the forest. After that we got ice cream. I got chocolate, and she got strawberry, her favorite.

After we got together for dinner, our parents went back to the cottage, and gave us permission to go around the boardwalk for a few hours. We decided to ride some rides, so we went on a rollercoaster, and the spinning teacups. She wanted to go into a haunted house, but at every turn she would scream and collapse into my arms. I actually found it quite adorable. After, we went on the Ferris wheel and watched the sunset.

Then we hit some arcades. She did a dancing game against me, and I lost really bad. Then we went in the hurricane simulator. I swear my hair was never the same that week. Anyway, then I won her several stuffed animals from crane machines, my natural talent.

She said she was starting to get hungry, so we got some of the boardwalk's famous fries. She ate the whole extra large cup.

Then she left to go to the bathroom, and I waited for about ten minutes, before I got really worried. I ran to the lady's room, and asked an old woman is she could call for her. The old woman called, but she wasn't in there.

That's when I heard the shriek.

I rushed to the side of the building to see her and a big, ugly guy. He was at least twice our age, and like I said, tremendously ugly. Balding red hair, and skin green as wilting grass, he looked like some messed up gingerman. His, clothes were ripped up, and he smelled like he hadn't showered in days.

And the worst part was, he was forcibly making out with her.

I heard another scream, but this time it was the old lady behind me. I realized she had followed me back there. "I'm calling 911!"

The man looked up for the first time, like he just noticed us. She also looked up, but she looked so scared. The gingerman growled. "Take one step and I kill her." It was then I realized he had a knife in his hand. A big one, too.

I was very restrained to what I could do. I thought I should get a better look at him since the police should be here soon so they could interview me. His eyes had large circles under them like he hadn't slept in days. And he was very tall.

I saw the gingerman snicker. "Too late." He shove the knife right into her chest. She screamed the worst sound I had ever heard and collapsed onto the ground. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. The gingerman jumped off the pier and into the sea and the old lady went over to the deck to watch him and take some pictures. I went straight for Her.

She laid there, in my arms, blood gushing out of her wound. I took off my shirt and tried to stop the blood loss, but no matter how hard I tried nothing worked. The sad thing was, she wasn't even crying, like she knew this would happen. She was smiling. A sad smile, but a smile none the less. I hoped she wasn't thinking…

"Hey," she pulled me out of my thoughts, "don't be sad. It'll be okay." I wished she hadn't said that, since it only confirmed to me what was going to happen. The one thing I hoped wouldn't happen the most. It's unfair how life works. The kindest soul can be the most fragile.

"I need to tell you something" she continued, " It's really important." I leaned in so she could use less power making her voice louder. "I know we haven't known each other long…" she stopped and took a large breath. "But, I really want you to know… I- I- I-" She started gasping for breath and whispered quietly in my ear.

"_I love you_"

"_Link"_

She fell in my arms. Dead.

On her birthday.

"_Zellldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>ME: So, what do you think? I think it's pretty okay if I do say so myself. I'm not really sure about my potential for tragedyromance, but I'll stick with it till the very end.**

**Link: Unless it turns horribly wrong.**

**ME: You know me so well.**

**Tingle: When do I come in?**

**Me & Link: NEVER.**


End file.
